Tales of Emerald
by AwkwardDevvin
Summary: One day found by on a mission Steven awakens a gem that been a dormant state for 6000 years . . . or not, according to Emerald he was only born 5 minutes ago and now Stevens a father . . . Wait WHAT!
1. Prologue

Yo this is Devvin with my first story in a bit . . . ok a while . . . ok its been 4 years. But in those 4 years I have learn and grow as a person and I have better confidence in my ability to write. And I just love Steven Universe ( Connie and Amethyst are my favorites ) and I have nothing to do besides Hoshicon next week. But beside that I'm just home doing nothing so why not write. I'm not going to say go easy on me because its my first story that would just be a lie. Ps only this chapter is written with the text in the middle.

Do I really need to say I don't own SU because I don't.

 _ **Prologue**_

 _She had to keep running_.

A humanoid figure raced across the scorched battlefield. The stars blocked from view as the smoke and ashes filled the night air. A usual nights silence was substituted for the clash of weapons and the cries of the falling, a night where the wind carried the tears and fragments of those who had fallen. She never ran that far or that long in her existence. In all her years of existence she had never put that much passion, and care into what she was doing right now.

As the smoke that clouded her vision thinned the mouth of a cave appeared in front of her. The relief filled expression only lasted seconds as her face twisted into skepticism and confusion.

" What? I've scanned, analyzed, and scoped every inch of this area and this never came up on–" She was cut short by the ground shaking cry, something . . . NO someone was getting closer. With her options slimed she dashed into the cave. The solid walls towered over her as she ran farther into the darkness the walls of the cave growing. A light started to shine ahead of her.

She sped up. The light was getting bigger and bigger with every stride until she reach a cavern. Translucent crystals formed all across the large room, the largest jutted from the ceiling almost resembling a chandelier. Each glowed with its own faint light. She looked down to the center of the opening to see a small pond. Small white flowers grew out of the ground around the waters edge.

This was perfect.

She carefully climbed down the to the cavern's bottom. She faced the water and shakily step towards it. She walked into the still water, It was shallow even for the short gem she was, only reaching up to her knees. She stopped once she was at the pools center, now kneeing she reached for her chest were a green gem was hanging from a chain. She pulled with all her might. She was a physically weak being, she's always know this. But right know that didn't matter, she pulled harder with all the strength she had left until-

 _ **SNAP**_

She held the gem in her hands. Her mind was racing as fast as it was disappearing. She placed it gently into the water. It was done, there was nothing else she could do besides . . . hope. She stared at the glimmering gem in the water as she cried her first tears.

" Please, I have done . . . so many unspeakable, horrible, unforgivable things in my time. But you . . . _**YOU**_ have a chance, you will be something that changes the future of us, not just me . . . all of them too. You will end the cycle, this horrible, horrible cycle. But I can only hope when you awaken, you'll be found by someone that can teach you something none of us has ever known, Love."

The women's form began to fade no longer connected to the gem that was once her own self. As her final moments she spoke her final words.

" _Shine bright, Emerald"_

With her last breath echoed through out the cave as she disappeared. Along with the resting place of a experienced gems hopes and regrets, And the very resting place itself.

 **\- 6000 years later** -

" WOW!" The simple but loud sound of wonder came from a special young boy, Steven Universe.

" This is astounding, during the war this land was scorched black. But know is filled with plant life of every kind, some of these probably didn't exist till now." Said a thin and seemingly graceful woman. The expert swordsman of the crystal gems Pearl.

" We can explore later, finding the source of the energy spikes is our top priority." The tallest of the group said stoically. The strongest and the leader of the crystal gems Garnet.

"Hey look Steven over hear!" Drawing everyone's attention was the most Rebellious of the Gems Amethyst, who currently had her head inside the open mouth of a giant Venus flytrap. Steven started laughing. " AMETHYST!" screamed Pearl as the mentioned gem lifted her head avoiding the decapitating teeth of the plant." What?" the purple gem asked innocently. Pearl just sighed, Garnet shook her head with a small smirk, the gems had learned to accept amethyst tendencies as long as she took her position as a crystal gem seriously. " Lets just get on with this." Said the stressed Pearl.

"Come on Steven lets . . . Steven?" Amethyst swung her head around looking for the smiling boy but found no sign of him. " Guys! Stevens Gone!" The other gems tensed hearing Amethyst words, well Garnet tensed in Pearls case it was full on panic. "WHAT! STEVEN!" Pearl was running in circles impaired by the worry of her missing charge. Well until Garnet spoke.

"Pearl calm down." Pearl head whipped towards garnet so fast if she was a human they were would've been a snapping sound.

"How am I suppose to be calm when Steven is ALONE in a DANGEROUS place like this!"

"He'll be fine, he has his shield, he also can summon his mothers bubble." Said Garnet.

Then Amethyst spoke up "Plus he has magic spit thing." This remark made Pearl shivered remembering when Steven showed them about his new ability, while she had been very proud of Steven, She found it quite nerve racking that it had been his saliva with healing properties.

Pearl seem to still be on edge but a lot less than before. " Alright then, well find Steven, complete the mission, and get out of here, hurry though this place is creeping my out." Said Garnet as she swatted away a plant with multiple eyes that was watching her.

"Gems scatter!"

The three aliens jumped in different direction in search of their fourth member.

\- **With Steven** -

The young boy walked through the lush Jungle. Following a light he saw earlier in while the gems while everyone was focused on Amethyst. Steven felt a deep feeling in his gut when he saw it. " Maybe I should've told them." The half gem started to regret his decision, Pearl must be really freaking out. Before Steven could even think about turning around he noticed where he was. The gem was facing the mouth of a huge cave.

" Whoa! This is-" Steven was interrupted by a warm feeling throughout his body. "Huh?" Steven instinctively lifted up his shirt to see his gem glow brighter and with more intensity until a fourth of the forest was illuminated with a strong pink light. And as soon as it was there it was gone.

"Whaaaaat?" Steven's question was kind of half answered when a beam of light shot out of his gem and into the cave, illuminating the dark cave with a strange pink and green light. The boy took a quizzical look at his gem. "You wanna go in there? . . . Alright here we go!" Steven ran full speed into the cave trusting his gem and sense of adventure.

 _ **End of Prologue**_

If anyone could tell me who, what, when the first part happened you get this gigantic cookie!


	2. Emerald Glow

Sorry it took me so long to put up this short monstrosity. My mom had surgery, among other things so I'm not going to bore you with my life. But it appears as if people like this story and are generally interested in this so I'm going to be writing more and longer chapters. Thank you for those who reviewed and followed and favorited . . . So as long as you guys like it I'm going to write it. And yes that rhyme was unintentional.

I don't own SU . . . unless I'm Rebecca Sugar in disguise but I'm not so . . . yea.

- **With Steven** -

The young gem continued to run through the lit cave, crystals large and small lined the cave walls glowing brightly with green and pink hues. Steven sped up as he saw an opening ahead. Skidding to a stop he was amazed by his wonderful discovery. Crystals even larger than the ones he passed, they filled the room with a mysterious symmetry, from the walls to the ceiling. A small pool of water was the center of the cavern with small flowers blooming with the same colors as the crystals. Or he thought it was water. The water was glowing a strong pink color and a with a green glint in the pools center from the green glow beam of light connected to a large structure of crystals and redirected back to his gem.

"Looks like there's something over there." Steven figured he can either climb down the Pearl or climb down the Amethyst way, while the Pearl way was safe and slow and had a less chance of an aching Steven and the Amethyst way sounded more fun and ended up with a more aching Steven OR no achy Steven with all the fun . . . he chose the Amethyst way.

"STEVEN JUMP! . . . AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As soon as Steven flew, Steven fell he rolled and tumbled until he hit the water in a loud splash drenching Steven. "Ouch! I regret half of everything." The young boy groaned as he stood up in the water. The water reached a little above his waist. He looked towards the Center were the green glow. He slowly started to wade through the water. Once Steven made it to the center he reached it the water.

"Hmmmmm . . . AHHA!" Steven's hand had grabbed a object out of the water " DUN! DUN! DUN!" Steven held the item into the air smiling. He brought the item down to get a good look. What he saw surprised him.

" Is this . . . It is!" It was a gem. It was green with a long hexagonal shape. Steven expression went from pure joy to confusion as he took a closer look. Steven gasped when he realized that the gem was cracked. Spider web fractures dance along the green gen, hairline even but it was there. " How do you-" Steven for the umpteenth was interrupted by a small rock knocking him on the head. "Ouch! Again!" then it hit him." Those rocks must of hit you didn't it they" Steven spoke to the gem receiving no response. "Don't worry Ill fix you with HEALING SPIT!" Steven licked his open hand and gently placed it on the gem.

 _ **Thank you.**_

"Yourrr Welcome." It took a second to for Steven to realize no one was there. " Wait huh? Who was-"

" _ **STEVEN!"**_ The boy turned to see his three guardians at the opening to the cavern.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl! Look at what I- huh?" The gem flew out of Steven's hand and into the air in front of him. The Gems and Steven just stared in wonder or I Pearls case slight fear. As soon as the slight fractures in the gem disappeared, light burst from the gem and condensed into a small figure. It had medium body shape and only a pit taller than Steven but shorter than Amethyst as the light disperse to see a young boy. With white skin and white hair with a green glint here and there, being a medium length and spikey on top and short in the back. The two long bangs tied by bands hung on each side of his face. Big green eyes stared at Steven warmly button nose and small smile.

The clothes the gem donned looked . . . exactly like Steven's. His shirt was white with a green star but it was a bit too big, the shirt hole nearly came off his shoulders and it was a bit long, but not too long, his jean shorts peaking out of the rim of the shirt and green sandals.

The boy dropped to the water with a loud yelp. Steven and the gems rush forward. The gems landing behind Steven weapons drawn. Steven walked up to the sitting gem and held his hand out to . . . him?

"Hi I'm Steven what's your name?" the half gem asked with a smile The gem took Steven's hand and with his help stoop up. The gem started at Steven for moment before speaking returning Steven's smile with his own.

"Hi-i Steve-on my name is Emerald." The cute moment didn't last as long as Steven was ripped away and Emerald was launched to the other side of the room by purple blur. Pearls hand where all search Steven or any injuries.

"Steven thank goodness your ok! Do you have any idea how worried we were! "Pearl was frantic, Steven could see he made a mistake. But why does he feel like he did something good.

"Steven." The boys attention turned to Garnet. " Explain yourself." Garnets voice was never this stern with Steve she must've really been worried too.

Steven looked down at the water." Well it was when we first got here. I noticed something. It was a light coming from the forest. I felt like it was calling to me like it needed help. I really didn't, think I'm sorry."

"Hey guys what do we do with him?" Attention pointed to Amethyst and Emerald who was tied up with the purple gems whip next to her. " To be honest . . . this is kinda comfy."

"Amethyst, release him." Pearl stared at Garnet with a infuriated expression. Amethyst only shrugged, tugging the handle of her weapon sending the green and white gem spinning around. "Ah! Hold on ill help! Excuse me!" Steven gently pushed past Pearl to help.

"Garnet surely your making a mistake, we barley know anything about this gem, he could hurt us, the earth, everything we've worked for! He could even hurt Steven! " Pearl pleaded, Garnet just turned toward the two boys watching Steven steady the new gem. A purple Alligator snuck up behind to boys and roared startling Steven making him fall over in the water , Emerald stood there with curious eyes wondering what just happened.

" . . . Nope totally serious." She walked towards the young gems with a disgruntled Pearl trudging behind. Garnet got the gems attention with a quick cough. Emerald was amazed when he look up at Garnet. She was the tallest person he had ever seen in his life or . . . in the few moments of his existence. Garnet knells in front of Emerald.

" Hello Emerald, I am Garnet leader of the Crystal Gems, Its our duty to protect the earth from Supernatural forces the that might harm it or its people, for this reason we need you to come with us, alright." The green gem could only nod at Garnet still mesmerized by her stature. He was snapped out of his trance by Steven and Amethyst, grabbing his hands and spinning him around, Steven proclaiming all the things him and his new friend will do together and Amethyst exited about the idea of fresh meat. Pearl was standing off to the side still upset by the decision her leader had made. When she realized something, the thing they came here for.

" We need to find source of those electric spikes, if we don't locate it soon it could- wahhhhh." A ground beneath there feet started to shake making the youngest gems fall on their buts. Rocks and lose crystals began falling from the ceiling. In a quick motion Garnet began smashing apart the falling hazards around them.

"We need to get Steven out of here!" exclaimed Pearl! She summoned her spear and cut a falling crystal in two. "I have a plan we need-" She was interrupted when she heard a familiar sound. She didn't want to believe it, she snapped her head to the side to see Garnet holding a large bubble and inside was Steven and Emerald. And before Pearl could protest they were gone.

"Garnet how could you send Steven and . . . _**him**_ to the temple!" Garnet turned to Pearl and replied.

"Steven and _**Emerald**_ will be fine. Steven knows his way out through Roses room." Rock and shard began to fall faster. "Oh yea, Watch your head."

"Whoa . . .Déjà vu." Stated amethyst as the cave finally collapsed.

 _ **-End of Chapter 1-**_

 _ **Start of the Welcome Beach City Arch**_

So how was that? Are you interested? Review to ask me questions or PM me . . . I should explain what I mean. While this story does have a plot it will move along but until then Ill be writing chapters about Emerald interacting with the residents of Beach city and life in general. I have some set chapters with certain characters but I was thinking that you guys could give me maybe a topic or a random sentence and ill make a chapter out of it. About the questions part if I left something out that your wondering where a certain character was or you have any questions about Emerald. that don't delve deep into the plot. And I will answer every question that I can.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
